Second Chances
by phantomlove2012
Summary: This is the story of Erik Destler (The Phantom of the Opera.) Getting another chance of finding love after meeting a girl who teaches him the true meaning of true love.


_PROLOGUE_

Everyone knows the story of the beautiful and talented singer Christine Daae who was taught and fell in love with her angel of music. He was also known as the phantom of the opera. He was also known as Erik Destler. At first, they both knew that the chances of them being together were slim because he was born differently. However, once they knew that their love was strong and they could spend their life of happiness together, that dream was crushed because of jealousy. But what overcame their love was the chance of him becoming a father to their son Gustave. But what if there was another chance to start over. To get another chance to make things right. To fix his mistakes.

1937, New York City, New York

Int. — Erik Destler's Bedroom — Night

The doctor walks away from the bed and walks towards Erik's son Gustave (who is in his late 30s, tall and is a successful business caretaker for his ill father). Gustave is standing next to the doorway with his daughter (late teens, short brown hair, and average height) and his wife Hellen (mid-thirties, brown hair, and very fashionable).

GUSTAVE

How is he?

DOCTOR

Not good I'm afraid. Unfortunately I don't know how much longer he's going to make it.

Gustave looks at the Doctor with sadness. Gustave's wife and daughter are upset.

DR.

Yes, I am sorry Mr. Destler.

GUSTAVE

Do you know how long?

DR.

Anytime now.

GUSTAVE

Is there anything we should do?

DR.

Just make him comfortable as much as you can.

GUSTAVE

Ok, thank you.

The Dr. leaves the house. Gustave begins to cry. His wife and daughter comforts him.

WIFE

Darling, be with your father.

GUSTAVE

What about-

WIFE

Don't worry. We'll be alright. Not only do you need him, but he needs you.

GUSTAVE

I know. Thank you.

A few minutes later, Erik Destler, in his late seventies, maybe early eighties, is coughing and shaking in his bed. His sweat is making marks on his pillow. He is wheezing as he is struggling to breathe. Gustave takes his father's hand as he sees his father dying.

GUSTAVE V.O.

Father.

ERIK

Son. I need you to listen to me.

Gustave has tears in his eyes.

ERIK CONT'D

After I die, I want you to promise me, that you will tell my story and never let your children and your children's children forget me. And I want you to promise me that the music that I've composed will be published.

GUSTAVE

Father-

ERIK

Promise me.

GUSTAVE

I promise.

ERIK

I love you son.

GUSTAVE

I love you too father.

Erik smiles as he shuts his eyes and takes his final breath. Gabriel begins to weep.

GUSTAVE

No, father.

WIFE

(She places her hand on his shoulder.)

I'm so sorry darling. He's with God now.

Gustave lies down on his father's chest as he is devastated that he had lost his father.

1989, Paris, France

Erik wakes up, confused as he sees a bedroom with music sheets everywhere.

ERIK'S MOTHER V.O.

Erik. Erik Destler get down here right now!

ERIK

"Wait what? What happened to me? I'm young again?"

ERIK'S MOTHER V.O.

Erik doesn't make me come up there to get you!

Erik rushes downstairs and realizes that something is different. He sees a woman cooking breakfast.

ERIK'S MOTHER CONT'D

Finally, what took you so long. Hurry up eat your breakfast.

ERIK

What year is it?

ERIK'S MOTHER

It is 1989.

ERIK

1989?! Wait when was I born?

ERIK'S MOTHER

May 5, 1980! Honestly, Erik, have you forgotten your own birthday?!

(He knocked on the door.)

Alright, Erik please look presentable.

ERIK

Wh-? Why?

ERIK'S MOTHER

Are you kidding me? Erik, you're leaving home.

ERIK

What? Where am I -

ERIK'S MOTHER

(She opens the door and lets an adoption agent in.)

Hi, come on in.

ADOPTION AGENT

(They shake hands.)

Hi.

ERIK'S MOTHER

Thank you for coming.

ADOPTION AGENT

No problem. So where is he? Ah hello there- Oh my! That face!

ERIK

What about it? Ahhh! Oh my god!

ERIK'S MOTHER

I know.

ADOPTION AGENT

What happened to him?

ERIK'S MOTHER

He was born that way.

ERIK

What? No, this can't be happening. This isn't real.

He turns to the woman and the adoption agent.

ERIK CONT'D

Excuse me.

ERIK'S MOTHER

Erik? Erik! Get back here! You won't make it out there! People will think you're a freak! Erik!

Erik runs outside and realizes that everything in Paris has changed. He runs to the nearest cathedral. As he does people begin to stare and freak out. Once he reaches the cathedral he falls to his knees and cries.

ERIK

Oh god! Why have you done this to me?! Why am I alive? Why am I here? I don't understand! Why?!

CARDINAL FRANCIS

Young man, is something wrong?

ERIK

Please father, as much as I would like your help, I don't know how you can fix this?

CARDINAL FRANCIS

I can try.

ERIK

Please don't come any closer.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.

ERIK

It's not that. It's just all my life I was seen as a monster.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

A monster?

ERIK

You see I was born with only half of a face. And all my life people saw me as nothing but a beast, a Devil's child, and no one cared about me.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

That's not true. Surely someone must care about you.

ERIK

There was one person. She truly understood me ever since she saw my face many years ago. But she was murdered by her best friend. However, there was also another person who understood me for who I was.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

And who was that?

ERIK

My son Gustave.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

I'm sorry what?

ERIK

Please let me finish. My son, was always there for me after his mother died. But it was honestly hard when it was time for me to die when he was just starting a family of his own. I know it sounds crazy, but I think I was reborn again. Is that possible father?

CARDINAL FRANCIS

Before I tell you my opinion, I want to ask you…are you really from the past?

ERIK

Yes, I was born in 1860 here in Paris. I was sold from my mother to a group of gypsies. Only because I am deformed in the face. I, however, escaped with help from madame Giry. within time, I got use to the idea of hiding in the shadows. I stayed at the opera house and within time, I started to appreciate Opera and learned how to do everything that I was capable of. But a few years later, I was just writing some music, when I suddenly hear the most beautiful sound. I went to find where this noise is coming from and when I did I saw the most precious little girl. I noticed that she was lonely just like I was. So I decided to be her mentor, her angel of music. When she was eighteen years old I thought it would be a good idea to reveal myself to her. But that was a mistake, for she thought I was a monster just like everyone believed. A few days later, I saw her and her lover Raoul de Changy kissing and telling each other that they love each other.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

And how did that make you feel?

ERIK

Like my heart was torn in two. A few weeks later, something exciting happened within the opera house. A new girl auditioned for the chorus. I honestly thought it was Christine, but it wasn't. When I was watching the performance, I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I thought she was Christine at first, but it wasn't.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

Who was it?

ERIK

Valeraine. Julietta Valeraine. Father, I know I fell in love with Christine…but I honestly never understood the word love until I met her. When I had the courage to introduce myself, she began to see who I really was. I wasn't a complete monster but someone who was looking for compassion. She realized how much she fell in love with me by the time it was Christmas. I thought that if I showed her my face that she was going to leave me just like Christine did. But she didn't, she felt sorry for me. I thought that everything was going so well between us until I saw her do something that I thought was a betrayal. She told me that Christine was engaged to Raoul and when she tried to reassure me, I only got mad at her and told her things that I knew were not true. Such as her only getting to know me because she pitted me.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

What happened when you told her these things?

ERIK

She was angry at me and hoped that I would never see her again. After she left the opera house, it was around new years I believe, was when I decided to make my appearance to everyone and prove to everyone that Christine belonged to me and me alone. Even though I still had feelings for Julietta, I wanted someone that I knew would understand me for me. Which within time Christine did. But her fiancé made everything worse. I tried to prove to her that I was perfect for her, but it didn't work. On the night of the performance, "Don Juan Triumphant", I noticed that not only Christine singing on the stage with me…but I noticed someone in the audience. It was Julietta. she was crying as the performance was happening. It was emotional for me. Because I was in love with two people, at the same time, but for different reasons.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

So you were in love with Christine because of not only her voice but her beauty. But you also fell in love with Julietta because she truly understood you and cared about you for you.

ERIK

Yes, and when it came to the time that I took Christine down below to make her choose I knew what I was doing was wrong and I felt as if it was a reflection of what I was doing to myself. Did I truly love Christine? Yes, but not as much as how I was in love with Julietta. After I let Christine go, and I left the opera house in darkness I noticed someone staring at the stars at the new fountain that was being built. I walked up to her and realized it was Julietta. when I said her name she turned towards me and I fell to my knees crying. I apologized to her saying how sorry I was and how I truly felt about her. She forgave me right then and their but I had to promise her that I would forget about Christine. I told her I didn't know if I could and like that she left and I didn't see her again until I was leaving for New York City ten years later after I went to Christine's funeral.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

What happened to her?

ERIK

She was shot by her best friend. Trying to protect our son and convincing her best friend that she isn't what everyone thinks she was.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

So after you went to the funeral you said you saw Julietta right?

ERIK

Yes, I went to her to tell her that with all honesty I was fighting the idea of why I was in love with both of them. Once I saw Christine when she came to New York, I realized that I lost her during the ten years. Compared to Julietta, where she didn't change a bit. I realized that even though I was still in love with Christine I felt that my love for her was gone even after her death. I've always loved Julietta because she sees the world differently, and wants exactly what I do. I was honestly worried about how she was going to react to the idea that I had Christine's child. but, she told me that she was ok with it. So after those few hours, I talked to her I asked her to move to America with me. I asked her to marry me so that we could be together forever. And she said yes. I have never been so happy in all my life to see her and me to finally have a life together. She left with me and my son immediately.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

So it sounds like a happy ending.

ERIK

Yes, it sure does. But the night before our arrival, something happened to the ship. Everything was going wrong. It was a dreadful fire from the boiler room that exploded and what happened was the captain wanted all the women and the children to get into the lifeboats and until there was room for the men. I asked Julietta to take Gustave and get him to a boat, she found one but she noticed that someone's child was left alone crying she had to grab the child. I called for her to hurry, but the lifeboat was already going down. She gave the child to one of the workers and told me that she couldn't leave a helpless child like that. When I showed her that there was another boat in the next section, I shoved people so that I could get her on a boat. It was about to go down until I told them to stop and that she needed to get on. She was almost there until someone had pulled out their gun and started shooting. Julietta couldn't move but then she fell but onto the lifeboat. She fell into the water. I ran and jumped after her to save her. Once I grabbed her, I found a small piece of furniture that looked like a piece of the table in the water and pulled her towards it so she could get out of the chilling water.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

It sounds like the incident of Titanic. Was that ship you were on?

ERIK

Titanic? What's Titanic?

CARDINAL FRANCIS

Never mind. So what happened to her?

ERIK

Once she was one the piece of furniture, I noticed that something wasn't right. I noticed that she was bleeding. I tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late for she took my hand. Looked into my eyes and told me that she loved me and that meeting me was the best thing that ever happened to her. She wanted me to promise to her that when he makes it out alive, to not forget her and she will watch over me. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. I was so distraught that I figured that this meant that God doesn't want me to be in love with anyone again and only take care of my son. I figured his sign was to say that I would never find love again and that I should only continue doing the one thing that I love doing more than anything in the world, and that was to create music not just for myself but for God.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

That's an interesting way to put it. I guess.

ERIK

Father, why am I here? I know I died. Am I going crazy?

CARDINAL FRANCIS

In my honest opinion yes your crazy. But maybe god brought you back to give you another chance.

ERIK

Another chance? I don't deserve one.

CARDINAL FRANCIS

Well God believes that you do, my son.

ERIK

But why?

CARDINAL FRANCIS

Maybe he has a purpose for you. If he knew that you only had one chance then you would be with him in heaven. But I believe that he wanted to give you another chance to make things right.

ERIK

How?

CARDINAL FRANCIS

Trust in God, and in time he will give you the answers that you are looking for.

Erik nods his head.

A few minutes later, he leaves the church. He wonders the city and figures out where he should go. Where he should live. What his purpose is. Suddenly he finds himself in front of the opera popular. He decides to go inside but notices that it is locked from the front entrance. He decides to go around the back to find another way in.

A few minutes later, Erik notices the back door to the stage is opened and walks inside. He goes inside and is amazed by how small the changes have been made after so many years after the fire. He decides to take a look around and is even more amazed by how the changes make the opera house even more glorious.

ERIK

Not bad. I miss the old interior on the wall that goes with these paintings, but I do like the new interior. It actually brings out the glory and story of the paintings.

He notices a door that is opened. He decides to go inside. Once inside, Erik realizes that it was Julietta and Christine's old costume room. He was pleased that the room has not changed (except for the few minor things that should still be in the room). He closes his eyes and reminisces about the memories he had in this room. Suddenly he hears people talking and closes the door. He looks around the room to see if there is a place for him to hide. He turned around and notices the mirror. He decides to open it and to his surprise, it has not been discovered. as the voices continue to grow, he quickly goes inside and closes it right as the voices begin to die down.

MANAGER

Well, we will have to see, the director of the musical is supposed to come here in a few days and sign all the paperwork before they set up everything. Erik shuts his eyes and sighs.

ERIK

"Phew."

He turns his head and notices the passageway to the catacombs. He looks down and wonders if as a young boy have the magical talent to turn on the lights and sure enough, he does. He moved his hand, and all of the candles flickered. He decided to go down the passageway. Once he arrives at the river, he notices the boat and gets inside.

ERIK

I can't believe it's still here.

He takes the ore and takes the gondola to get to his domain. A few minutes later, he arrives and notices that it has been untouched. He gets off and walks around. The only thing that has changed is that there are no paintings of Christine and Julietta on the walls.

ERIK

What did they do with the paintings?! I can't believe they removed the paintings!

He continues to look around the room and he found his desk. Once he opens it he realizes that the pictures have been placed in the drawers and have been untouched. He touches the picture of Julietta and begins to cry. Erik notices that there is a mask also in the drawer. He decides to hold it in is hands.

ERIK

Oh, my old friend. I think it is time for a change. Don't you think?

_**SECOND CHANCES**_


End file.
